The artist and the doll
by Shiroflame
Summary: He saw something nobody else did... She saw a doll waiting for her in the mornings... R&R i suck at summaries SasorixHinata
1. Chapter 1

Hello~~~  
So the ARTIST and DOLL?!

Obviously a SasorixHinata!

Enjoy

Shiro~

* * *

She woke up and found the doll staring at her...AGAIN

Every day she woke up and saw it. A doll. A exact replica of her friends, comrades, family, etc. The person who put them there was good at it she had to admit, but the fact that she had no idea who it was bothered her. Why would they put it there? EVERY morning? She wanted to know that and WHO it was. She knew it wasn't a girl nobody in Konoha (or any other village) had interest in dolls. Not that she knew of anyway and she was pretty sure if this person drew out all her friends and the people close to her then she would know this someone very well.

But she didn't

She didn't know him... He just stood there outside her window at night. Just a shadow... yup he was

Sasori of the red sand

So why? Why did he do this for her? Why go through all the trouble?

Because he found something in this girl that nobody else did... He saw something that everyone chose to ignore

* * *

Sooooo tired...

Why do i always do this at night?

**Sasori: **Because the night is calming

Me: Nooo cause i have FREAKEN SKL! ahhh anyway...

DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE?

PPL WHO DON'T FINISH OR UPDATE THEIR STORIES!

SO I'LL HAVE CHAPTER 2 UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK! BYEEEEE~~~

Shiro


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 told ya i'd upload!

Shiro

* * *

He sighted. He REALLY didn't want to make a doll of HIM

What did she see in him anyways? Well he didn't see anything special... Well scratch that he did see the 9 tails but nothing else. His blond hair and WHISKERS?! What was with the blue eyes anyway? They made it to hard to paint the eyes right. But Sasori did like the challenge when he was done with the Uzumaki kid he set the doll on her counter and was gone in an instant.

Who would he make now? He was running out of people to make. He wanted to appear infront of her now... Was it to soon? He had been making the dolls for quiet a while now. He sighed. Maybe making the akutsuki members would spark her memories? He HAD been there for her. Although mostly in the shadows as an imaginary character... He was there for her once... although people called her crazy when she retold the story... Yes he would appear in front of her... soon... Truth was HE wasn't ready to face her...

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly wondering who was going to be on her counter today. Yesterday it had been Naruto and when she made sure the person wasn't watching she jumped up and down on her bed with the replica of Naruto. But she wasn't so happy to see that doll lying there. Even she thought her reaction was weird. She thought to herself once that if she got a doll of Naruto-kun she would black out like 3 times before finally snuggling with it. But she didn't after her jumping spree she sat it down with the rest of the dolls...

"Who made them?" She asked outloud

She went through everybody in her head. (Which wasn't that hard since they were spread before her...)

"WHO?"

But then she looked over and saw her favorite porcelain doll. It was a replica of her! With lavender eyes and short indigo hair in a matching blue and silver Kimono with a matching obi. She liked it the slight blush that was now fading with age. She got it 10 years ago when she was six... from the strange little boy... What was his name again? She couldn't remeber

Samosi? Sasumi? Sasoie? Now she was just being ridiculous. Then she remembered. She carefully removed the obi and then the kimono. engraved on her back was his name SASORI

She gulped as she put the kimono and obi back on... she looked at all the dolls layed out on the shelf. The design was similar and then she took the doll that looked like Tenten (she could not bring herself to undress a boy... EVEN A DOLL!) she quicly took off her top and looked at the back... nothing... she looked through all the female shinobis and sighed putting the tops back on. None... then she noticed she hadn't looked at her shelf! She whirled around and saw the doll. The avenger Uchiha Sasuke was sitting there. She had looked through all of them even the males. Finally she gingerly held up the Uchiha model but the her suprise there was a small crack between the neck and shoulders. Careful not to break it she popped up the top. she gulped at the note inside. She quickly scanned it swallowed the note (as instructed.) and waited...

* * *

Whew done...

OMG to tired... i absolutism refuse to read any flames...

aggg i don't know how to continue... well i kinda have an outline...

Shiro...


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy this is chapter 3 yay!

* * *

Shiro

* * *

She waited... All day all she could think of was the name. Over and over the shadow came into mind as she stared at the ceiling. Laying on her bed she tossed and turned wait for nightfall. Her father didn't even care what she did anymore, much less KNOW what she did. But that didn't matter if he cared or not she still had people she loved. Like all the dolls and Neji was nice to her. Whenever she got punished he would sneak some food into her room. He was nice... She found that her thoughts had drifted to much and she looked outside then at her clock...

The blue numbers read _8:30 pm_

She sighed. She still had a few hours to go before meeting the boy again.

"Strange" she said out loud "Why am i nervous?"

* * *

Sasori was pacing back and fort while trying to get Deidara to shut up.

"What you worried about hm. Sasori? Sasori my man hm... aww come on tell me hm!"

Ahhhhhhh how Sasori hated Deidara at times like this. He glared at Deidara who feeling the gaze looked up and immediately shut up.

Sasori walked out and paced around. "What should I say? If i just stood there would she know who i am? Nooo you can't just stand there! You told her to come meet you so why STAND there staring at her?! you already do that at night... ack that sounded preverted... ohh Sasori stop it!" he mentally slapped himself. For some reason he was very nervous he checked his already perfect hair and teeth, but he still didn't know what to say. Heck he didn't even know if she found the note... the note... The one he took so long to write. He sat there for hours thinking of what to write and in the end it was all short and lame... He sighed. A million questions swarmed inside of his head.

"Why her? Why now? I mean i forgot about her for 10 years so why now? and why her? Why do i want to make a puppet out of her? There are plenty of people i could make into my own puppet but why her?"

Sasori was thinking and the he remembered. "Ohh yeah the Byakugan... Yeah! That's why i want her to be my puppet cause she has the bloodline!"

And Sasori kept telling himself that untill he believed that was true... almost

* * *

Hinata quickly checked to see that she had enough weapons. She didn't know who sent her the note and for all she knew it could of been a trap. Although she doubted it because who took that much time effort and patients? No instead they would make the trap luring but quick. She looked at the clock again.

_11:50 pm _

It read she sighed she could make it to the outskirts in 10 minutes no problem... if only her belly would stop doing those weird flops.

* * *

Sasori arrived... EARLY for that matter. He hid himself in the shadows like before and waited... patiently...

He couldn't... He WOULDN'T scare her off now... not after all that work and waiting. He WILL make her his puppet and keep her forever... for the byakugan of course. He heard her before he saw her. She was making the noise on purpose the stomping feet that were to loud for a ninja the ragged breath although it didn't take much effort for her at all. When he finally saw her his mind went blank. He stepped closer and Hinata turned to face the exact location then she whispered in her sweet voice.

"Sasori-san?"

Sasori gulped his resolve was breaking. He needed her to be a puppet so that he could have the byakugan.

"Sasori-san." She said again this time a little louder. Her voice did not hold fear just curiosity and wonder.

Sasori gulped and instead of coming out of the shadow which was so dark and reassuring he just relpied with a "Hn"

"Y...you wanted t...to talk a...about s..something?" she asked

Sasori mentally slapped himself for the 50th time today. "He forgot to think of what to say when she asked what he had to say.

"Y...Yes... I did." he nervously started.

* * *

Whew done you'll be seeing chapter 4 soon!

Shiro


	4. Chapter 4

Urg i'm soo tired... anyway i found a lot of people liking my story so YEAAAA

Here's chapter 4

* * *

He gulped calming his nerves

'CALM DOWN YOU CAN DO THIS SASORI!' he gulped and tried to speak to her. He opened his mouth then closed it again. nothing came out. Hinata looked at him mildly curious.

"I... first do you know who i am?"

She looked at him for a long time then answered. "Y...yes. Your Sasori san..." Then she giggled "I said it a while ago."

Sasori mentally slapped himself. RIGHT she HAD just done that... URGG IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!

He screamed at himself. He took another breath and nodded.

"Right... Do you remember me?"

She looked at him curious "W...well" she started

"I remember you were kinda always lurking around me."

Ohh Sasori was disappointed if that's what came to mind first then she probably thought of him as a creeper. But then he heard a soft giggle. "I think it was kinda nice... it felt like a guardian angel to me when i was younger." She blushed at this finding out how stupid it was. But Sasori found his cheeks getting uncomfortably warm. Thank KAMI he was in the shadows were she couldn't see him.

"Why... Why are you back?" she asked curious then found out how rude that sound "Not that i don't like it or anything!" She suddenly shouted louder then before. Then she giggled as the wind tickled her face

"That giggling... what makes you do it?"

Hinata looked at him "would you like to know?"

He nodded.

"well... she started

* * *

Sorry this chapter was ultra short... i need more ideas!

Thanks!

Shiro


	5. Chapter 5

SORRRYYYYYYYYY

So busy with HW these days!

Here you go and thanks **Damnheart.03** for liking my stories!

Shiro

* * *

"Well... You i guess!" she smiled

Sasori didn't know if this was a good thing or not. So he shrugged

She smiled "That's a compliment Sasori-san."

Sasori just grunted. He could make her his puppet right now. Anytime she was totally defenseless. But he didn't feel like it. I mean isn't it good to know about your puppet?! Yes that seemed to be a logical excus- i mean explanation!

"So... Hinata-chan do you like the village hero?" Honestly he had to know! There were so many rumors from Pein and whatnot even Deidara was talking about a stupid girl with indigo hair who confessed to the uzumaki kid and threw away her life!

"If you want to know... y...yes."

Sasori's voice hardened right away "Oh." was all he said he was about to snap his hands and pull out the yards of chakra strings but she said something.

"B...BUT!" he stopped to raise his eyebrow

"But?" he asked waiting for the answer.

"He likes sakura-chan..." they were both quite for a LONG time.

"Ohh... the pink brat that my copy fought right."

(Let's just say the puppet they defeated was his copy alright?!)

Hinata was the first one to suggest they had to leave. The sun was already turning the sky pink.

He nodded. They hadn't made any plans to meet again but he felt like there was a silent agreement.

* * *

That night

Sasori waited. It was about time she came but she wasn't there.

So much for his silent agreement.

"I knew i scared her off!" he cursed. He decided to turn back.

* * *

She ran as fast as she could

She shouldn't have been out that late but she wanted to go see Sasori-san. But what she bumped into was none other then Naruto.

She let out a soft EEP and hid behind the tree. Naruto was walking hand in hand with Sakura.

"Neh Neh Sakura-chan when can we say were going out?! I want to make it official! Come on! I already had you in bed!" he wined

Hinata didn't hear Sakura's response which was probably something like "Baka don't say that outloud~!"

She ran so fast her tears flew off her face.

* * *

Sasori was going through the forest when he heard thumping footsteps and deep breathing Hinata ran into the clearing. He reached out and grabbed her arm as she tried to run through to the other side.

"It's dangerous on that side." he stated bluntly but she curled her arms around his body and hugged him real tight and sobbed. Her sobbing was so bad her body shock dangerously.

He lifted her face so she would look at him but all she probably saw was blurry red hair and a black over coat.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried

"N...Naruto-kun... is going out with Sakura and they... they... they woehagoughaqn;rowij!"

She sobbed he blinked a few times "They WHAT?" he asked

"went... went to b...bed..." she didn't have to finish because he pressed his lips onto hers

* * *

TADAAA! Thanks!

I'll update really soon!

Shiro


	6. Chapter 6

I came backk srry for not posting in like

a looonggggg time

really sorry don't hate meeeee

Shiroflame

* * *

Hinata didn't understand it

she laid in her bed face still flused from her last meeting with her hero.

her childhood hero...

this was not allowed,absolutely not allowed. At least thats what her head was screaming out at her. They have Known each other for far to long. And besides it all didn't make sense he was in the akatsuki he was dangerous and he was after her one love Naruto so why oh why did her heart flutter at his red locks and why did she constantly feel her lips hoping that her hero was still there holding her kissing her whispering her name. Wait. No this was wrong. This was not allowed simply not allowed. She would not go! She would not meet Sasori in the woods ever again. With that resolve she went to bed still clutching her beating heart.

* * *

Sasori stood at the place long after Hinata had left. He couldn't believe what he just did. It was like a force gravity did they call it? It had literally slammed him into her. He could still smell her... Her lavender scent and he could still see the pale orbs staring at him in shock. Yet he didn't regret it not one bit. In fact he wished he could do it again. That is if she showed up the next day. He knew she wouldn't he was in the akatsuki and he knew what she was thinking. He came to kill the jinjuraki Uzumaki Naruto. Her love her crush her TRUE hero. He remembered that bitter feeling when she went on and on about the boy with yellow hair and bright blue eyes. the creeping shadows grabbed at him. The one thing... The one thing he cared about anymore. The one person he could imagine oping his heart to again. gone. Maybe that was why he didnt hesitate to join the akatsuki. Jinjurakis... The bad evil beings the one who took his doll they all had to pay...

a leaf fell into his outstretched hand. he sighed. Thats what he thought about Naruto before... But maybe he did't hate him because Hinata liked him

he remembered... She was crying before. Hitting one training mast after another. Mumbling. Normal people would have thought she was crying because of her father again. But he knew... The sobbing the cries the muttering this was a deep sorrow. the outcome of a crushed heart.

" why? Its always me... I *gulp* just told him..."

Snap! The mass went flying and hinata moved on

" i thought he would respond... I confessed threw away my life the one he gave to me the one with smiles and *hiccup*

another mass went whooshing across the training ground

" i confessed to him damit! Damit all!"

Sasori was a little shocked to hear her cursing but he was mad.

How could he? How could that damn jinjuraki do that to hinata? His fist clenched and unclenched. Sweat poured down his back. All he ever wanted to do was to protect her. He owed it to her. And there that damn kid goes making her cry. Killing that warm heart that lived inside his doll.

Sasori had two wishes

1 make hinata his and protect her forever

2 beat some goddamn sense into that fucking blonde bastard.

he sighed. Maybe kissing her was wrong? Maybe he should have waited... But he knew he didnt go out without a fight especially if his doll was involved

* * *

i know its really cheesy and bad

sorry my writhing g is a a little rusty

haha i hope i can update soon if you don't follow. Y story anymore i don't blame ya

welp! Nye


	7. Chapter 7

Hola told ya i would update sooner hehe emjoy

* * *

Hinata was not a girl with a weak resolve. Naruto had tought her that as he did manythings. He tought her how to smile at the mkst hardest times and never EVER under any circumstances give up or go back on her word. But there was always one day when you go against ehat you resolved to do. hinata couldn't stop herself from rushing into the forest after Naruto and Sakura announced that they were going out. Others had poked fun at them saying stuff like "finally! forhead girl noticed!" Or "ahh girls are so troublesome why put up with he-" *punch* "owwww INO!" Or "are you guys even virgins anymore? nobodynsaw the blushing excepth for Hinata. She plastered A big fake smile and congratulated both of them Naruto smiled back but Sakura out of true pity for her friend nodded her head and mouthed "sorry"

she smiled a real smile to show that she did not hate Sakura. Infact she was happy for them. Really she was. She was justnsorry for herself. So when she thought of people who could comfort her she immediately sought Sasori. Andhe didn't mind at all.

* * *

Honestly Sasori wasn't expecting her to come again.

but when she did show up he didn't complain. He wasn't exactly waiting for her. He was simply there to collect his thoughts. Nonetheless she showed up and a small grin grazed his lips, but it immediately fell when he saw her silent tears. She wasn't sobbing and weeping like the last time he kissed her now the single tears were sliding soundlessly until they hit the mossy ground with a splash.

"the hell did this bastard do this time?"

Hinata didn't answer she didn't want to think about it. At this point she wanted to think about someone else. Anyone. Neji, kiba, shino, anyone.

and what better person then the one in front of her, arms outstretched, and wanting to protect her? She ran into his arms and she whispered into her neck. His scent... It was so intoxicating her breath mingled with his and this time with no hesitation she she kissed him. Naruto had hurt her too much she needed to get rid of the pain. Sasori knew this and pushed away...

"This is wrong... I don't want naruto gripping your heart while I'm locked onto your lips... Next time we kiss... Naruto will be out of the picture."

Hinata knew what she did was wrong and what he said was true. So she went home and cried into her pillow missing the vessel she could harbor the pain in.

* * *

Sorry it was confusing and cheesy... AGAIN! Till next time please

REVIEW!


End file.
